


A Power She Knows Not

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Power She Knows Not

Title: A Power She Knows Not  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #72: Grimmauld Place  
Warning(s): Fluff.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Power She Knows Not

~

Severus sighed. Walburga had been quiet for hours, giving him hope for a productive afternoon, but now she was yelling again.

He left his potion simmering, going upstairs to see what disaster had occurred.

Walburga was muttering as he approached. “Mischievous miscreants...”

A pair of dark-haired, green-eyed twins, giggled up at her, scampering away when he approached.

“Kreacher! Close the curtains...” Severus began.

“No,” Walburga snapped. “I’d simply forgotten how children can be. Never let it be said that offspring of a half-blood and the Boy Who Lived defeated me!”

Severus smirked and left. She’d never know what hit her.

~

Harry walked in, expecting a stream of invective. The hallway was quiet, however, and he crept forward to see if Kreacher was placating Walburga again.

To his surprise, his children were there.

“Tell us...” Albus said.

“...another story,” James finished.

Harry, alarmed, started forward, only to be pulled against a firm, familiar chest. “Just listen,” Severus whispered.

Harry did, eyes widening as Walburga told traditional wizarding stories with none of her expected vitriol.

“I’ve been monitoring everything she tells them,” Severus said. “I think this will work out.”

Harry smiled, relaxing. It figured their children could charm even bitter portraits.

~


End file.
